


破茧（五次黑百合吻了猎空 一次艾米丽吻了莉娜）.Chrysalis (or "The Five Times Widowmaker Kissed Tracer and The One Time Amelie Kissed Lena")

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Kissing, Mentions of Injuries, battlefield romance, mild violence, sexy french talk, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 猎空始终怀疑那双金黄眼眸里除了冷酷无情，还藏着别的什么。如题所述，是我一直想写的“五次加一次”梗。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radstickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstickers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chrysalis (or "The Five Times Widowmaker Kissed Tracer and The One Time Amelie Kissed Lena")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851480) by [radstickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstickers/pseuds/radstickers). 



事情第一次发生时，猎空的时间加速器出了故障。

故障并非 _首次_ 出现，况且时间定位装置本体运转正常，可她的焦虑感还是稳步攀升。不仅因为这让她担心有一天定位装置也闪烁起来，更因为此刻她在队伍中的作用近乎于无。

 _好一个“交给我吧”_ _。_

她不知道这是否和雨天有关，英格兰每年这个时节 _总是_ 阴雨绵绵，国王大道也是一样。话虽如此，类似故障的次数她一只手就能数完，何况她经历过比这更糟的天气。

她还可以 _侦察敌情_ ，也只能这样了。她的脉冲手枪平日靠加速器实现换弹，现在她只能使用传统手枪，把一个短弹匣藏在左侧胸口。她深知自己缺少主要的防御（或者进攻）技能，就是个易受攻击的靶子。她的超凡速度早使她成为一个颇受关注的目标，她除非傻了才听不到相关流言。

大家都劝她今天别来了，但猎空不是那么容易被吓阻的人。也许她可以帮忙疏导平民。也许还有别的她力所能及的事。

雨水让头发紧贴在冰冷的肌肤上，还渗过护目镜密封条打湿了她深褐色的睫毛。一片 _寂静_ 中，她缩在斗室里观望窥看，低声向队友们报告一切正常。没了加速器，她自身的感官却愈发清晰，只觉紧身衣又湿又冷，身上唯一适合这天气的是她的夹克，可就连它都开始潮湿起来。

没了平日疾速奔跑的运动量和肾上腺素带来的温暖，她身上阵阵发冷。

她如此专注于守望几个街区外的状况，以至没觉察身边的异样，直到一切为时已晚。

猎空刚觉得颈后寒毛倒立，就被一只手揪住领口往后一拽，失去了平衡。她忍不住叫出声来，绷紧全身肌肉准备 _战斗_ ，却感觉有只手迅速准确地找到她的手枪，把它们从她腰间的临时枪套里拔出来，卸下弹夹，连枪带弹夹一起扔到了下面小巷里。

那只冰冷的手捂住她的嘴继续往后拽，她在钳制下 _拼命扭动_ ，惊叫声却被蒙着有些发闷。慌乱中，她习惯性地一次次试图闪现，试图 _回溯_ ，却徒劳无功。

她被狠狠撞在墙上。她痛得哼了一声，一时间晕头转向，努力回头想看清袭击者的面目。刚才捂她嘴的那只手一把揪住她的头发，猎空尖叫起来。

“放开我！”

“嘘， _cherié_ ……”

低语声在耳旁悄然响起，充满力量的肌肉压迫着她将她 _摁_ 在墙上。猎空扭得 _更厉害_ 了，试图转身 _直面_ 那股熟悉气息的拥有者。

“你……你要干什么？”

猎空扭来扭去，挣扎着想还手，可惜黑百合力量占优， _毫不费力_ 就把她牢牢摁住。猎空呜咽着，心中恐慌升级。

“就、就等着我没法反抗的时候？还真是你的风格。拣软柿子捏……那……那从半英里外一枪解决我不是更好？”

对方只是加大力道把她摁得更牢，她不由闷哼一声，同时感觉黑百合的呼吸拂过耳畔。

“ _别动。_ 我要是想一枪崩了你，早就动手了。”

说到黑爪的动机，猎空平日过于丰富的想象力却有些枯竭。他们是想俘虏她吗？她僵硬了一下，很快又挣扎起来。

“哦不。我才不会上你的当， _不可能的——_ ”

猎空话没说完就被一只冰凉的手捂了回去。

“乖乖 _别动。_ ”

对方加重的语气让猎空愣了愣，那声音里有种奇怪的 _脆弱感_ ，是那双嘴唇变为冰冷的蓝色之后再没吐露过的……她微微扭头，试图通过那张脸上的表情确认自己没有听错。

一贯犀利的金黄眼眸紧盯着她，目光中不乏狙击手特有的锋芒，却又多了些别的东西。柔和， _专注_ ，甚至可以说是热切。

她被转了个身从面壁姿势变成背墙而立，猎空轻轻哼了一声，就感觉有只冰冷的手一把擒住她双手手腕，把它们摁在她头顶上。

但这一次……她没有反抗，而是凝视着那双金黄眼眸，被那渐渐浮出水面的 _隐秘_ 情愫所吸引。

那只手从她的嘴上移开时，猎空心中突然有了答案。

冰凉的双唇取代了冰凉的手掌贴上她的嘴唇，却没有攻城略地的粗野，反而带着 _初吻_ 般的温柔。原本捂在猎空嘴上的手如今成了配角，轻轻捧着她的下巴，拇指拂过她脸上散落的小雀斑。

尽管心中焦虑和恐慌并未消散，猎空的第一反应是一声轻轻的 _呜咽_ ，有些宽慰又有些迷茫。但黑百合没有 _咬人_ ，没有 _下毒_ ，也没有制造其他伤害……

于是猎空开始回吻，小心里带着紧张。两人牙齿撞上时，她不禁往后一缩，但黑百合的回答是轻抚着她的脖颈再次弥合了距离，同时调整角度让接触更加轻松。

在这温柔攻势下，猎空满腔的焦虑和恐惧开始松动，她稍稍分开双唇，甚至从墙上挺起身来。

她知道是自身热量扩散到了黑百合身上，但她确实感觉温暖起来，随着那几根手指放松对她手腕的钳制，她又靠近了些。

说实话，猎空对类似的 _幻想_ 并不陌生。在她皮肤变成蓝色、在她目光变得犀利前，猎空曾多少次幻想 _她_ ，幻想被她如此温柔地拥抱、不徐不急地亲吻。哪怕到了今天，哪怕她成了 _黑百合_ ，猎空那愚蠢的 _迷恋_ 也从未真正消退。或许……还 _愈演愈烈_ 。

也许是 _孤独_ 驱使着她，渴望让一切回到正轨。柔化那冰冷尖锐的棱角，消除不信任感和 _致命威胁_ ，代之以温暖和爱。

“ _艾米丽……_ ”猎空贴着那双唇瓣，柔声唤道。如今那要命的目光不再紧盯着她，也许她可以开始尝试。她挣了挣手腕，令她惊讶的是，黑百合松了手，只是仍用身体把她抵在墙上，然而……

猎空并没有被困住的感觉。

她双臂圈在高个女人肩头，抬起戴着手套的手轻抚那长发之下的肌肤。

“这就是你想要的？”她低喃着问，送上一个羽毛般轻盈的吻以示强调，“你该早点说，我肯定会给你的……”

一只冰凉的手按在她加速器上，猎空不自觉又紧张起来，下意识地退后靠墙，缩回一只手捂在胸前。虽然努力尝试，可她就是……没法 _完全_ 信任对方。不管她心中多么渴望……

“不、不要……”

“我不会弄伤你的， _cherié_ 。只是……”

看清对方表情多么 _柔和_ 后，猎空松了手，屏住呼吸，任由那冰冷的手指描摹着加速器的轮廓。

“… _c’est chaleureux._[1]”

那只手再次捧起猎空的脸，微凉的拇指摩挲着她被吻得发肿的下唇。

“ _Toi_ _，_ _aussi._[2]”

猎空放松下来，双手环住那女人的脖颈。

“你冷吗，蜘蛛？”

她语调轻松 _柔和_ 。见那双金黄的眸子垂下，猎空闭上眼睛，近前一步紧紧搂住黑百合。

“……这样有用吗？”猎空咬着嘴唇问，她感觉黑百合回应似的把她搂得 _更紧_ ，“知道吗，靠近以后你……感觉也没那么冷……”

她把微凉的鼻尖埋进黑百合颈窝轻轻磨蹭，尽情靠近，让两人间再无空隙。

等枪声止息，猎空还是得离开这个怀抱。她将用浅褐色眼睛看着黑百合拾起狙击枪，最后目送那高挑的身影被抓钩带走。

直到返回基地冲了热水澡蜷进毯子里，她才重新暖和起来。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语：这很温暖。

[2] 法语：你，也是。


	2. 努巴尼

第二次是在努巴尼，猎空被困在一家废弃咖啡店里，头抵着墙努力不让自己晕过去。她伤势严重，摔下车时虽然成功躲过爆炸，却因此和队友走散。天使会尽快赶来接她，但终归需要时间。

猎空数着天花板上的瓷砖，睁大眼睛对抗黑暗的召唤。她竭力聚拢心神，只觉屁股下面地砖冰冷刺骨，寒意甚至透过紧身衣渗了进来。她手指紧扣着扳机，胸口加速器的温暖反而让她更觉身上发冷。

“我恐怕需要治疗。”她再次呼叫，不同于往日的欢快语调，这次相当虚弱，“就等……你有空过来。”

她强忍着没直接说自己痛得要命，四肢无力。

时间流逝，不知道过了多久。她可能昏迷了一段时间，大概20分钟吧。见鬼，也可能是 _一整天_ ，她也说不清。

听到脚步声时，猎空抬眼望向门口，稍稍松了口气，随即又咽了回去。

“天使……”她在两眼翻白的疼痛中努力保持清醒，“抱歉……重复呼叫。知道你不喜欢这样……”

她感觉到那人靠近，咽了口唾沫扭头望去，却没见那对翅膀，不由蹙起眉头。

“天……使？”

“恐怕不是， _cherié_ 。”

猎空的心一下提到了嗓子眼，那人的身影终于映入她眼帘，又高又瘦， _黑暗_ 阴沉，手里的狙击枪正对着猎空。

那个雨天已经过去数月，黑百合的态度恍若两人。曾经的柔情和 _温暖_ 消失得无影无踪，只剩下一贯的冰冷和精准。猎空深知不能冒险， _勉强_ 再现那一天的情景是不可能的。她最好放手，把那当作一次侥幸藏进回忆里，同时接受现实—— _艾米丽_ 早已逝去，黑百合却可以如此 _轻易_ 地杀死猎空……

她闷哼一声，试图举枪，但头晕目眩——不等她扣下扳机，黑百合就踢掉她那两把手枪，将狙击枪抵在她太阳穴上。

虽然黑百合恢复了一贯的冰冷 _无情_ ，但猎空的心态已然改变，她在杀手身边时不再 _轻浮调笑_ ，却多了几分慎重。即便此刻，她抬起琥珀色眼睛，努力透过模糊的视野望向那对金黄的眸子，咽着唾沫仍觉得喉咙里干涩异常。

“不过，你……你平时不喜欢这么靠近你的猎物，”猎空闭眼强忍着头晕和恶心，试图保持理智，“你更……更愿意从屋顶上远远给我一枪——”

枪口在太阳穴上抵得更紧，她呜咽一声住了嘴。现实给了她 _重重一击_ ，在那一刻她知道天使再也来不及赶到了，如果她近距离挨上一枪，那就什么都晚了。她忍不住吸了吸鼻子，满心绝望和 _悲伤_ 。

却不是为 _她自己_ 。

“……艾米丽。”

她调整姿势背靠着墙，意识到在子弹射出前，自己只有短短片刻述说心声。

她摇摇头，枪口抵在太阳穴上的触感让她瑟缩了一下。

“我本该尽快脱身的。”

她轻轻吸了下鼻子，眨着失去焦距的眼睛望向那个黑色的影子。

“我知道……现在说这些没什么意义了。可……我总想着你。”

枪口突然离开了太阳穴，猎空闭上眼睛。但枪声并未响起，一只冰凉的手落在她脖颈上，她听见黑百合蹲下身子。

“嘘， _cherié_ ……”

几根手指按住她的嘴唇，猎空听从了指示，喘息一声，咬着嘴唇忍住又一波疼痛。她感觉黑百合俯过身来，拉开她捂在腰上的手查看伤口。

“有、有人捅了我，”猎空痛哼一声，无力地指了指夹克右侧血迹斑驳的豁口，低声说，“伤得不、不是 _太深_ ，但是……我掉队了然后……”

她不知道自己为什么要把这事告诉黑百合，向敌方狙击手说明自己的伤势怎么想都有些荒诞。可是，她心里想，既然黑百合靠她这么近，该不会介意她的胡言乱语。

_就好像……你不可能走进雨里还指望一点都不淋湿_ _，_ _对吧蜘蛛_ _？_

尽管黑百合抓着她的手，但又一波疼痛袭来时，猎空还是发出一声悲鸣，抽回胳膊紧紧按住伤口，强忍着没再吭声。

“我知道。”那个深沉的嗓音说。猎空拼命抓住那口音，那低沉撩人的慵懒腔调让她不再去想腰侧的剧痛，不再去想几欲淹没视野的黑暗……

听到黑百合有动静，猎空睁开眼睛，透过模糊的视野看着那影子起身站直。她张口结舌看着那几根修长的手指伸向武器，把满满一个弹匣推进弹仓，合上仓盖。

猎空像塞了一嘴棉花似的说不出话。看见黑百合朝门口走去，她拼命想坐起身，却痛得叫出声来。

“等、等等——”

她与其说是看到，不如说是感觉到那双黄眼睛的视线落回她身上。

“这不 _公平_ ，你不能就这么…… _出现_ 然后消失不见……”

她挣扎着试图坐起来，却只是撕裂了伤口。她一手紧捂着腰，刚用另一只手撑着勉强起身，就感觉有只手抓着肩膀把她推回墙边。

“ _Ne bouge pas_[1]，笨女孩。”低沉沙哑的嗓音传来，急促里带着点凶狠。虽说乖乖执行命令从不是猎空的风格，但这次她闷哼一声，听话地点了点头。可她看不见黑百合，那女人再次起身走了出去。

一个敌人居然没怎么伤害她就离开了，这 _本该_ 让猎空松一口气。如今她只需坚持到天使出现，然后伤痛将得到治疗，她又可以站起来，振作精神继续战斗。可猎空从不擅长应对孤独，哪怕是黑百合那样短暂且无情的陪伴都……令她思念。

她又失去了时间概念，侧过脑袋靠在身后墙上。视野渐渐模糊，呼吸也愈发困难。她试图计算呼吸次数，但很快就数乱了……

门再次打开，这次猎空没有抬头。现在进屋的可能是任何人，来掠夺补给的。如果来者是敌人，也许她这样……安静躲好，就不会受伤。

猎空屏住呼吸，其实因为疼痛她刚才有一半时间都屏着呼吸。她听见脚步声停下，知道自己被发现了，接着就听有人单膝跪下……

“ _cherié_ ！”

有双手攥紧了她的肩膀，琥珀色眼睛睁开对上那抹金黄时，猎空的心跳几乎停止。

那对眼眸里盈着泪水，睁得老大，其中情绪 _激荡_ ，有悲恸，也有 _恐惧_ 。那不是一张狩猎者的面孔。

在这宝贵的一刻，她被分散了注意，面对那双眼睛里的专注和 _悲伤_ ，甚至忘记了疼痛。

没等猎空想好该说什么，那表情就散去了，取而代之的是满满的宽慰。猎空目不转睛地看着黑百合 _花时间_ 平复心情、找回自我。那女人一脸赧然，好一会儿说不出话，只是伸手抓住猎空的手腕把它从伤处挪开。

猎空痛得直哼哼，琥珀色眼睛向下看着黑百合掀起她的衣服露出伤口。就在这时，她看到黑百合身旁打开的急救包， _渐渐地_ ……所有线索串到了一起。

她不禁 _笑出声来_ 。

“可、可别……可别告诉我……你要……”

她语带怀疑，难以置信。她情愿相信这是幻觉，但酒精渗进伤口的刺痛让她顿时止住笑，尖叫一声。

有只手捂住了她的嘴，猎空看见黑百合匆匆望向窗外。她全身紧绷，却令人惊叹地保持了平衡。随时准备出击……或者逃离。

见担心的危险并未出现，她转而捧住猎空的脸，把她脑袋别向一旁。

“ _Ne regarde pas._[2]”

猎空乖乖闭眼，侧头将脸贴着墙。她呼吸急促起来，突然意识到黑百合正为她缝合伤口。

但是没用药。 _好痛_ ，猎空疑心自己是不快晕过去了。她胸口发闷，甚至叫不出声。接着一切都陷入黑暗之中。

不知过了多久，她慢慢醒转，感觉呼吸轻快了些许。她眨眨眼，扭动身子，发现自己仍在咖啡店里。她目光落在面前的急救包上，包里已经空了，周围散落着用剩的绷带和药剂。但接着她就意识到自己身旁有人。

黑百合正默默坐在墙边，擦拭着狙击枪的枪管。

“ _Désolé._[3]”那女人仍盯着架在腿上的狙击枪没有抬眼，轻声道，“我忘了可以用止痛剂。”

听到这句，猎空张口结舌。

“他们没有……给你……？”

“ _Jamais._[4]考虑到我体内的化学反应，我觉得就算给了也不会有用。”

黑百合缓缓站起。

“你的…… _小朋友们_ 很快就到。看样子他们已经突破我方防线了。”

“你、你可以留下……”猎空说着，不慎牵动伤口，痛得哼了一声。黑百合狠瞪了她一眼，也不知是怪她乱动弹，还是怪她乱说话。但她的体力和勇气都在恢复，这次她不会认输。

“我们可以……想办法修复化学平衡。没人该承受那样的……”

黑百合张嘴想说什么，却被猎空打断。

“来吧，你知道我们有更出色的科学家。天使知道该怎么办。她会修复平衡，你可以回家然后——”

她被打断了，蓝色的唇封住她的嘴，有效地让她沉默下来。但这个吻依旧温柔，一只手捧住了她的脸。猎空闭上眼睛，一滴泪顺着脸颊滑落，被护目镜的密封条接住。

她分开双唇迎接这个吻，一手轻轻拉住黑百合的胳膊试图挽留。她感觉嗓子里堵得厉害，却还是努力保持接触，尽管她能感觉到黑百合已经开始抽身……

“求你，艾米丽……”她嗓音哽咽，低得近乎耳语。她轻轻吸着鼻子，琥珀色眼睛诚恳地望进那对金黄眸子里。

“ _Adieu, cherié._[5]”

猎空甚至来不及抽泣，就见黑百合起身看了她最后一眼，出门离去。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语：别乱动。

[2] 法语：别看了。

[3] 法语：抱歉。

[4] 法语：从不。

[5] 法语：别了，甜心。


	3. 过渡

隔天，事情再次发生。

黑百合离开不久，猎空就被找到。天使把她扶起来时，她在医生怀里又一次晕了过去。手术前后，她模糊听着人们进进出出，窃窃私语说她能活下来是多么 _幸运_ 。要是她像原本那样血流不止，等了那么长时间，就算纳米机器人都没法修复损伤。那样她早死了。

返回总部后，她意识渐渐清醒，只是头晕得厉害。天使守在旁边，确认猎空的疼痛指数，尽力让这位前飞行员能好好休息。

最令守望先锋担心的是猎空变得沉默寡言。她几乎不说话，只是……望着窗外，像是忘了如何与人交流。

“现在很像我们第一次为她植入装置的情形。”天使平静地对温斯顿说，“我们要确保她看到、听到身边有人陪伴。除此以外，她只需要静养。”

猎空坐在床沿。她对黑百合的事只字未提。她甚至不确定那是否 _真实_ 发生过。她对幻觉并不陌生，可是……她只希望……自己不是受幻觉影响。

跃空者事故已经过去多年。但游离现实之外、饱受幻觉困扰的几个月并未就此离她远去。恐惧着自己将永远困在穿越时空的解离状态，也难怪她会产生幻觉。哪怕在时间定位装置修好以后，她还是神经紧张，无法确信什么是真实，什么是虚幻。

_“_ _温斯顿正在想办法_ _。”_ _艾米丽轻声说_ _，蓝眼睛温柔地望进浅褐色里。她声音听着有些模糊，_ _莉娜能感觉到自己又开始消失了_ _。她跌跌撞撞走到窗边好看清_ _艾米丽的模样_ _，伸出手却穿墙而过时，她抽噎_ _一声_ _。“但我在这里。_ _不会有事的_ _……回来吧，回到我们身边……”_

她从未有机会询问艾米丽是否真的探访过她。似乎很难找到时间，因为等植入装置生效时，艾米丽已经不见了。她再也没能和她说上话。

况且，似乎怎么问都不合适。她决不希望引起更多关注，让人发现她对别人的 _妻子_ 抱有无法割舍的迷恋。

事到如今，她也说不清哪种情况更糟：是爱上杰哈·拉克瓦的妻子，还是爱上黑爪的顶尖杀手。

刚做过手术的侧腰隐隐作痛。纳米机器人效率极高，如今伤口和缝线都已愈合，只剩下附带的皮外伤，过些时日就会康复。但还是挺 _难受_ 的，因为那是她睡觉时喜欢躺的一侧。

疲惫的琥珀色眼睛投向窗台。她不记得太阳是何时落山的，只知道夜幕已经降临。她屋里有三座钟，滴答滴答地走着，令人安心。

9:02。

他们给她的门留了一道缝，让她能听到有人进出。他们比谁都要清楚，猎空需要“锚点”，需要“路标”在她迷失自我时为她指引方向。时钟，陪伴……声音……

猎空感觉到寒意，一把扯过床脚的毯子盖到肩头，微微打了个哆嗦。

她脑子一空，眨眼间就觉得屋里光线更加暗淡，墙上的钟显示着10:59。

恐慌提到了嗓子眼。她记得类似的经历，就在植入装置生效后不久。时间、意识出现断层……达不到时间解离的程度，但很难保持思维连贯，像死机似的叫她辨不清方向，害怕着自己不知不觉又失去了多少时间。

猎空在毯子底下蜷起身来。她颤抖着缩进被窝里，轻嗅着床单上的气息，努力聚拢心神感知布料的触感。

她看着挂钟上时间跳动，只觉眼皮愈发沉重。

半睡半醒间，有只手悄悄探到她身后，为她掖紧了毯子。她含糊吱唔着，抬手拨开眼前散乱的棕发……

她转过身，映入眼帘的是黑百合紧蹙的眉头。

猎空轻声哀叹，一边扭头寻找时钟，一边坐起来等幻觉消失。

他们要是听见她对着一间空屋子说话，肯定会觉得她 _疯了_ 。

“……你是不是……真的在这？”猎空喃喃低语，似是 _控诉_ 。

“ _Oui._ 那画面总在我脑海里挥之不去。”

猎空在毯子下面扭动着调整坐姿，以便说话时能看着黑百合的脸。

“我想确认一下……他们没抢救失败。我……不是个好医生。”

哦。如果这是幻觉……那沉迷其中或许也不是什么坏事。猎空把毯子拉到腰际，掀起病号服露出侧腰。

黑百合伸手打开一盏灯（据猎空所知，这可不是幻觉能做到的）好看得更清楚些。

真是……奇怪，她心里想着，任由那女人冰凉的手指撩开她衣角查看她肌肤上的累累伤痕。猎空抬眼注视对方的面容，却看不透那副专心致志的沉静表情。她还记得黑百合那天的眼神，记得她在那双眼睛里看到的种种情绪，有恐惧有悲恸也有挫败……

“都是皮外伤，看着吓人，但天使说我只需要静养……”

金黄的眼眸从那些瘀痕上抬起来，和她四目相对。

“你听起来没什么底气。”

猎空哼唧一声，缩回毯子下面。

“其实没那么疼。我知道会痊愈的……可是……”她那头刺猬似的短发前后晃动着，“……我很害怕。感觉就像……我在慢慢解离。”

黑百合挨着猎空坐下，一屁股压得床嘎吱作响。

“那个植入装置出故障了？”那阴郁的声音问道。

“我不知道。有两种可能。 _科学家们_ 说我的这种状态叫时间解离，但心理学家们告诉我，我心理上也有解离症状……”

她眼里泛起泪光，茫然里透着 _无助_ 。

“所以我……不知道……出故障的是我的脑子还是植入装置。也不知道哪种情况更糟……”

猎空强忍住一声苦涩的呜咽。

“我很难想象你真的 _在这里_ 。所以这一切只是我的幻觉吧。他们多半会把我关起来……”

一直被小心压抑的情绪终于冲破了心防，猎空低头啜泣着把脸埋进手掌和毯子里。当年事故发生后，她很快就迈步前行，从未向医生们提起解离发作的事，而是竭力装出一切正常的模样，直到那终于 _不是问题_ 。但此时此刻……难以克制的恐惧再次涌上心头。她用毯子蒙住了自己的呜咽。

金黄眼眸静静注视着她，小心翼翼地伸手，拽紧了裹在她单薄肩头的毯子。

这一点 _温情_ 流露足以给猎空 _些许_ 鼓励，帮她稳定住情绪。她看着那双手，感受着毯子的包裹。

“说实话，我也不敢相信我居然在这里。”黑百合答道，“但我向你保证，这是真的。”

“那么……你能不能让别人看到你？在你离开之前？”

“你是想要我的命吧。”

猎空耷拉下脑袋，忍住一声叹息。她咬住嘴唇，看着右边那条腿。她如此 _渴望_ 相信黑百合 _愿意_ 来到这里，就为了确认猎空还活着，确认她会康复……

它完美契合了那个被猎空珍藏心底反复重温的幻想。幻想看到那双金黄眼眸在恍然顿悟中睁得老大。接受 _救赎_ ，敞开心扉，任由猎空压抑多年的爱恋喷薄而出，洗刷掉黑爪强加的黑暗。幻想她们在国王大道共享的那个吻会开花结果，孕育出某种温暖而坚实的联系。

“你有瞄准镜，”猎空低喃道，“你可以从窗口看到我，知道我……会没事……所以你为什么过来？”

黑百合沉默许久，只是用冰凉的蓝色手指描摹着猎空的下巴。拇指抚过她粉嫩的双唇。

“ _Je ne sais pas._[1]”

“我猜我应该……别再去想为什么……只需对自己得到的一切心怀感激，哈……”

黑百合往床中间指了指，小心在她单薄的肩头施了点力道。猎空听从了这无声的指令，缩回床上。她以为会看到那女人走到窗边，像来时那样离去……可是……

黑百合反而挨着她躺了下来，两人的脸相距不过咫尺。

猎空目不转睛地望着她，只见那双眼眸映着走廊里微弱的灯光闪闪发亮。她发出低吟，双手收在胸前不敢动弹，生怕一个错误动作就会驱散这安抚人心的幻影。

她闭上眼睛，感受那只手拨开她额前散落的发丝，微凉的嘴唇轻轻拂过她眉眼，让她喉咙里唔了一声。

“你该睡了，”那低沉的嗓音说，“ _Tu dors._ [2]”

那双唇蹭过她的鼻尖时，猎空的紧张情绪开始消散。她全身发沉昏昏欲睡，尽管怀有恐惧，仍觉得无比安慰。

她伸手拉住黑百合的手，让自己定下心来。

“好吧，亲爱的，可是……在我睡着前，你不能走。好吗？”

“ _D’accord._ [3]”

猎空闭上眼睛，却很快又睁开，因为那双唇贴上了她的嘴角。

“我以前从没被幻觉吻过，”猎空低声絮语，“这绝对是一次全新体验。”

那双唇重又落回她额头，驻留不去，同时轻轻发出嘘声。微凉的手指从她脖颈后爬上来，温柔摩挲着她的头皮。

“我该觉得 _耻辱_ ，”那声音响起，“大老远过来却被说成是 _幻觉_ 。”黑百合悄声说道，却带上了些许调侃。

“是啊，可……我就是……难以……想象你 _真的_ 会这么做……”

那几根手指继续摩挲着，猎空眼皮越来越沉，声音也越来越轻几不可闻。

“……不过……不管你是不是真的……都帮大忙了。”

猎空渐渐沉入梦乡，感受着温暖和 _安心_ 。

等浅褐色眼眸再缓缓睁开时，映入眼帘的是空荡荡的床。她伤感地伸手抚过床单，试图找到任何能证明那人曾真实存在的印记。

但是……除了她自己躺过的地方，床单上冷冰冰的、纹丝不乱。她知道事实真相。那只是她大脑为避免自身崩溃而编织的幻影。

不过没关系。她接受了现实。那是个好梦，想到在最脆弱的时刻被如此温柔地亲吻，猎空胸口就充盈着暖意。在难挨的日子里绝对是值得铭记的体验……

那嘴唇轻轻与她相触，冰凉却不 _冷淡_ 。一只手抚摸着她的头发，动作轻柔……那声音靠得那么近，与她的脸近在咫尺。那或许是她做过最美好的梦。

更进一步会是什么感觉？至少她 _知道_ 有一个吻是真的。

猎空摸摸嘴唇，回忆起梦中的情景，她嘴角仍有些发烫。

这小小的幻想让她安定下来，半梦半醒地又睡了一两小时。她想象自己被拥抱着，想象那赤裸的胸脯轻抵在她背后的感觉。脱掉外接加速器，缩在被单下面……肯定很舒服。而且对方的嘴唇可以轻松找到她的脖子……

思绪渐渐有些脱缰时，猎空终于放弃了休息，脱下病号服，换上心爱的夹克和紧身裤，溜下楼吃早餐。

她感觉轻松惬意，但没过多久就发觉其他守望特工都 _紧张兮兮_ 的。

“温斯顿，”她叫住路过的好友，跟他并肩而行，“大家都在忙什么呢？”

接着她就僵在了原地，因为他回答道：

“昨晚黑百合在附近出现了。” 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语：我不知道。

[2] 法语：你知道的。

[3] 法语：好。


	4. 沃斯卡娅

第四次，猎空正悄悄攀爬靠近黑百合的狙击点。当然，她并非紧跟在那女人身后，而是爬上对面的制高点，以保持安全距离。

她放慢速度，向上爬着。在地面上她可以迅速缩短距离，但在半空中……就要稍慢一点。而且……说实话，还要多加小心。可能的话，最好避免突然坠落。

从猎空死里逃生、黑百合在总部附近出现，又是几个月过去了。两人的战斗模式似乎发生了明显转变。猎空发觉自己似乎成了某种被关注的对象（但并非恶意），她常常心有所感，扭头就看见黑百合在几百码外的高台上。就那样……远远观望着。

要是被看到了，她们会装模作样地相互开枪，但从不会真正命中目标。像是无声地达成了 _休战协议_ 。

话虽如此，她还是得小心行事。她蹲在沃斯卡娅工业区上方的一堵墙后，躲过一波飞向她的子弹。

对一名百发百中的狙击手来说，这波射击实在 _不够看_ 。猎空心知这是自己才有的特殊待遇，她见识过那女人的枪法能准到什么程度——当时那女人突然转身蹲下，一枪就放倒了远在三百码外的目标，几乎不费吹灰之力。

“你这是在玩火。”猎空哼歌似的喃喃自语，咬着嘴唇努力向黑百合所在的高度攀爬。她不像其他人那样装备了翅膀（或者黑百合那样的抓钩），要爬上去得多花点时间。而她对高度的小小恐惧逐渐累加，也让进度愈发 _缓慢_ 。

听到刺耳的嘎吱声，猎空抬头张望，试图在黑百合近身前找到立足之地。

“ _Parlez._[1]”那个法国口音响起，让猎空放弃了向后闪现。不过，她没有放松警惕，还是抓着脉冲手枪以防万一。毕竟，黑爪擅长背后捅刀子是出了名的。

但黑百合看上去……比平时要放松，少了些猛兽似的侵略气息，却多了点大猫饱食后的慵懒。她向下看了一眼，平静地挥了挥手。

“他们好像都往南面去了。”

猎空稍稍向逃生梯外探出身子，想亲眼确认情况。果然，战线似乎转移到了更远处，超出了黑百合的狙击范围。既然黑百合都没法开枪，那 _她们_ 更不会被人看到。

金黄的眼眸落在猎空手上，看出她正紧攥着逃生梯不撒手，甚至攥得有点 _太紧了_ 。细长的黑色眉毛支棱起来，蓝色的唇斜斜上扬，勾出一抹微笑。

“一个飞行员居然恐高？”她揶揄问道。

“我才不 _恐高_ ，我只是……比较 _谨慎_ 。”猎空反驳着，义愤填膺地放开梯子一手叉腰，“再说，飞机就是用来飞的。人……可不是。”

“那是你没有合适的 _装备_ 。”

见黑百合垂下左腕露出抓钩，猎空鼓起勇气靠了过去。那女人松开手指……

猎空琥珀色眼睛里闪着温柔无害的好奇光芒，却迟疑着没跨出最后一步。黑百合等了一会儿，有些不解地抿了抿嘴。

“ _Regarde._ [2]”

这声命令很温和，更像是一种 _邀请_ 。戴着手套的手指微微张开，转了个角度好方便猎空观看。

猎空张开粉唇轻轻吸了口气，稍带犹豫地迈出最后一步。

她以前从没靠得这么近过。好吧，被摁在墙上那几次不算，她心想。但这次不一样：她不仅仅被容许靠近，更受到了 _邀请_ 。黑百合静静看着她，放松左手，任由猎空的手指慢慢按在臂甲上。

“一直很好奇它是怎么用的，”猎空小声嘟囔着，手指向下抚去直至手掌，她摸到了抓钩那箭矢般的尖头，整整齐齐收在掌根处。“不疼吗？很难想象整个人吊在胳膊上能舒服到哪去……”

“肩甲会吸收部分力道。”黑百合指了指左肩上覆盖的护甲，“不过确实需要适应一段时间。”

猎空歪过脑袋。总体而言，这东西设计很精巧， _令人惊叹_ 。之前她总担心黑百合的某些武器和技能是被强行植入体内的，正如那女人缓慢的心跳和轻浅的呼吸……

她小心把对方胳膊翻过来，看着臂甲上部。

“是剧毒诡雷。”黑百合不等猎空开口就主动回答。一个小小的念头在猎空脑海中掠过，化作一阵无邪的轻笑。

“看来你跟我一样，惯用双手。”她骄傲地说，琥珀色的眼睛因这认知而闪闪发亮。

这笑声似乎让黑百合有些意外，黑色眉毛微微挑起。直到听见后半句话，她蹙起的眉头重又舒展开，而猎空依然捧着她的手。

“我是说……我右手确实 _稍稍_ 灵活一点，不过在学校时他们一直没能让我定型，我总是两手换着用……而艾米丽——”

“……是左撇子。”

猎空生生打住话头后，就咬着嘴唇视线低垂。她并非有意提起 _艾米丽_ ，只是经常不小心脱口而出……所以当黑百合接上她的话时，她缓缓眨了眨眼，心中漾起一丝酸楚和刺痛。

“是啊……”她喃喃低语，“我曾经……见过她写字。或者说见过你写字……”

她也不知道自己在说谁。要说她们 _各不相同_ 似乎还更贴切些，她所谓“艾米丽就沉睡在黑百合冷酷外表之下”的猜想却越来越不可信。黑百合哪怕是态度较柔和时，仍旧如此…… _不同_ ……

猎空张了张嘴，抬头正想说点什么，那女人就把手伸向了她手腕。见那双金黄的眼睛盯着她小臂下方的装备，她嗯了一声转过胳膊满足对方的好奇心，同时再次露出灿烂微笑。

“是枪套。”她解释道，“我不喜欢有东西贴在屁股上的感觉。”

黑百合视线下移，像是要确认她屁股上没有别的东西，猎空瞬间满脸泛红。当那女人的目光 _驻留不去_ 时，猎空退后半步，突然有些害羞。

“你不能……透视衣服，对吧？”

“你担心 _这个_ ？”

感觉到那目光仍牢牢粘在她屁股上，猎空干瞪着眼，气鼓鼓地跺了跺脚。她强忍住用手遮挡对方视线的可笑念头，脸上却红得更加厉害，这时黑百合又靠近了半步。

虽然她以前也听过黑百合发笑，甚至向她开枪，籍此抗拒 _残酷现实_ 带来的悲恸和怀疑，但她从没听黑百合笑得这样 _开怀_ 过。

抬头对上那双金黄眼眸里的愉悦神情，还有那蓝色嘴唇边勾起的淡淡笑意，猎空心里一松。

“ _不能_ 。别傻了，我当然不能透视衣服。我确实能用红外侦测分辨出墙后的目标。但是， _chérie_ ，要让我看到你不穿衣服的样子，你得自己把衣服脱下来。”

听到这话，猎空大脑一片空白，只是望着那双金黄的眸子，而那双眸子也望着她，令她的 _茫然失措_ 无所遁形。她几乎喘不上气来，挣扎着试图理解对方话中的深意，却弄不清这到底是在跟她 _调情_ ，还是真荒唐到以为她会因此光穿着夹克在战场上跑来跑去……

“早知道 _这样_ 能让你安静下来，我几年前就该这么做。”那个低沉的嗓音说，一只手捧起猎空的脸，让她瞬间忘记了呼吸。

见矮个姑娘说不出话，黑百合轻轻叹了口气。猎空本想开口询问她的意图，想寻根究底得到某些答案，却生怕 _犯错_ 把事情搞砸，这种担心让她又把嘴闭上了……

但那双金黄眼眸里闪过某种情绪，神色不再揶揄，倒多了几分肃然。

“人人都有隐私， _chérie_ ……我不会剥夺任何人这项权利。”

猎空微微侧过脑袋，先是 _困惑_ ，然后她视线投向那暴露的领口，那身凸显 _性感_ 却起不到遮羞或者防护作用的作战服……

琥珀色眼睛垂下来，看着那女人胸口起伏的曲线和袒露的冰蓝肌肤……其中隐含的意味让猎空突然一阵难受，紧蹙起眉头。想到黑百合被 _黑爪_ 任意打扮，她心头怒气陡生。难道她就没有一点发言权吗？

“你不能……自己——”

“ _不能_ 。他们会选择他们认为合适的设计。”

猎空重新鼓起勇气，大胆上前一步靠向黑百合。尽管天气严寒（尽管 _心中忐忑_ ），她还是缓缓脱下一只手套，咬着嘴唇，一边注视那双金黄的眼睛，一边将温暖的手指按在那颗心曾经跳动的位置。

她感觉到那女人惊得抽了口气，胸脯隆起。她微微抬起手指，做好了准备一旦这亲密动作遭到斥责就收手。

但黑百合只是站在原地，既未鼓励，也未拒绝。猎空情不自禁地想继续 _触碰_ ，而不是仅仅局限于言语。

在那么漫长的日子里，她都无法伸手 _触碰_ 。她只能看着，有时听着。抬眼是他们用来约束她形态的可怕房间，想要触摸四周的软垫却只能看着手穿墙而过。

所以除了众所周知的 _碎嘴_ ，猎空还有喜欢 _动手_ 的名声。动手触碰衣物，武器，墙壁，还有 _人_ 。当她走到同伴身后时，常常把手搭在他们背上，既是安抚自己，也是安抚 _他们_ 。触碰是如此 _宝贵_ ……正如陪伴。

赤裸的手指触到那片袒露的肌肤。虽然 _冰冷_ ，却感觉……跟她想象的不太一样。黑百合双乳间的肌肤触感柔滑，表面确实冰冷，但猎空能感觉到下方渗出的温暖……

“我可以给你一件跟我一样的夹克，”猎空低喃着，拇指在那丰满的乳房下缘 _轻轻_ 扫过，“衬里的加绒很软，能让你胸口暖和起来……”

她垂下一只手，怯怯地拉起黑百合的左手，放在自己领口上。

“你看？”她悄声细语，合眼感受着对方手指拂过羊毛衬里贴上她的脖颈。

猎空睁开眼睛时，看到自己的手仍在那女人胸口，视线稍稍上移，只见丰满的蓝色嘴唇 _微张_ ，金黄的眼眸却紧闭。

这神情叫人 _难以抗拒_ ，猎空看到那对眉微微上抬、蹙在一起。她近前一小步，让手掌完全覆上那片赤裸的肌肤，轻轻摩挲。猎空心中百感交集，有温暖，有 _安慰_ ，还有小小的自豪，因为她想起黑百合一直被人视为 _难以触碰_ 的对象，再想想这将是多么难得重温的体验，又涌起淡淡的悲伤。

贴在她领口的手指慢慢向里探去，来到咽喉处，猎空眼睑轻颤。有那么一瞬，她体内肾上腺素激增，做好了被那摸索的手指突然发力掐断供氧的准备。但那几根手指没这么做，而是向上摸到她的下巴……然后……

猎空默默看着那双眼睛睁开，看着那只手拨开她眼前散落的深栗色短发。她睫毛扇翕着，微微抬起下巴。

一只手埋进她发丝间，另一只手从身后将她牢牢锁住。她能感觉到黑百合之吻侧面抵着她后背，寒意透过她的紧身衣渗了进来。不过，当那双唇找到她的嘴唇时，一切不适感都消失得无影无踪。

猎空尽可能地贴近那胸脯，迎合着那个吻。她想用 _温暖_ 将黑百合淹没，让她记起随时能如愿以偿地被拥抱、被触碰、被 _亲吻_ 是什么感觉……

这个吻让她从被一只手触碰的发梢，直到被另一只手揽住的后腰，全身都像虚脱一样。她膝盖有些发软，但黑百合把她搂得更紧了。

真是奇怪，她心里想，被敌人拥抱着，还抱得这么 _亲密_ 这么 _温柔_ 。她知道被她的加速器顶在胸口感觉肯定不太舒服，冰冷的皮带扣贴着赤裸的肌肤同样好不到哪去。可黑百合 _紧紧_ 拥抱着她，让猎空想提出疑议也无从开口。

猎空侧过头，这下似乎多了几分 _熟悉感_ 。她张开贝齿，朝那蓝色唇瓣轻轻咬了下去，将它含在齿间温柔磋磨。

她感觉到手掌下方黑百合胸脯再次隆起，现在她知道那是因为 _惊讶_ 。

“ _Je t’aime…_[3]”

发音准确始终 _与她无缘_ ，但猎空不会忘记艾米丽为她上的那几堂法语短课。

“ _要用喉咙靠后部分发音。不是你所知的英语‘_ _r_ _’的发音方式。_ ”

_那只手温柔地掐着她的嘴做出正确口型，这让_ _她_ _咯咯发笑，满脸飞红_ _。莉娜身上始终洋溢的_ _温暖令人心安，女人不由勾起嘴角露出宽容的微笑_ _，放弃了解释法语发音的细微差别_ _，和莉娜一起笑出声来_ _。_

_“好吧，试试这句：_ _Je t’aime, mon amie._ _”_

_“那是什么意思？”_

_“_ _意思是‘我爱你_ _，_ _我的朋友’_ _。”_

猎空知道自己有些 _破坏气氛_ ，可泪水止不住地盈满了眼眶，她 _再次_ 低语，贴着那蓝色的唇许下诺言。

“ _Je t’aime_ ，黑百合。知道吗，亲爱的？ _Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime…_ ”

她轻轻吸着鼻子，那只深埋在她发丝间的手收紧了。当黑百合停下亲吻时，猎空小声 _啜泣_ ，但她随即被那只手紧紧搂住，感觉那女人的下巴抵在她头顶。

“ _Je connais, ma fille._ [4]”那个沉郁的声音贴着她的短发轻声絮语。

一声温柔叹息后，黑百合稍稍退开。双手落在猎空肩头，整理她的衣领好抵御寒风，又捋了捋她被揉乱的头发。猎空伸手拉住那双手，轻叹一声，知道她们所剩的时间已经不多。

“谢谢你愿意让我靠近，亲爱的。”她低喃着望进那对金黄的眼眸里，“我们最好在被人发现之前回去。” 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语：说话啊。

[2] 法语：看吧。

[3] 法语：我爱你。

[4] 法语：我知道，我的女孩。


	5. 重返国王大道

黑百合知道情况不太对劲，似乎哪里 _有问题_ 。这种状况已经持续数月，身体发生变化的感觉日渐明显，令人不安……

黑爪要求她每三个月回去做一次全面体检。接下来的一周如同地狱，测试耐久度和敏感度，接受补充治疗，确保她仍旧体温冰冷、心跳缓慢。

黑爪实验室是个连黑百合都避之不及的地方。她每三个月都要在那里度过最糟的一周。但这一次……情况 _不太对劲_ 。

 _记忆_ 的片段在她脑海中闪现，不是那种隐约令人不适的沉重感觉，而是带着真实情绪的恐慌记忆。充满痛苦和撕裂灵魂的纯粹 _悲伤_ 。

情况……不太对劲。

科学家们一边给她的口鼻罩上面罩测量氧气摄入和呼出量，一边旁若无人地讨论着她的状况。

她的心率太高。她的呼吸太快。大脑太活跃。体温也太高。

然后黑百合，冷酷镇定的 _黑百合_ ，一台由黑爪创造的没有感情只在看到目标毁灭的瞬间感到满足的杀戮机器……开始感觉自己被 _恐惧_ 的潮水淹没。

_她再次尖叫起来，他的名字从她唇间吐出如同祈祷_ _。_ _痛苦越来越剧烈，皮带咬进她纤细的手腕，她一遍又一遍_ _地重复_ _……_

“ _杰哈_ ！”

_他们再次把她摁进冰浴池里_ _，罩住口鼻的呼吸面罩也不能避免肺部因严寒刺激而塌缩。她呜咽着，挣扎着， **恳求着** ，但他们充耳不闻。_

突然的水声让她瞪大了金黄的眼眸，当她侧过头看见冰浴池时，恐惧终于显露真容。

智械助理把她拖进冰浴池里，她听见科学家们的议论。

“她正出现退行。”

它们把她推了下去，她紧闭双眼，狠狠咬着口腔内壁。水没过她的脸，她奋力仰起头。

九年来第一次……黑百合 _挣扎起来_ 。

*

_哔。_

_……_ _哔。_

心率监测仪反映着她放缓的心跳，刺耳的蜂鸣一声声传进蓝色耳朵里。她能听见他们在周围走动，采集样本，向她静脉里注射新的药物。

_哔。_

一只冰冷的戴乳胶手套的手揪着头发把她的脑袋扳向一旁，在她左耳后植入一个小胶囊。这是改良版，原版是用在智械身上的，通过电击短路避免它们脱离控制。黑爪曾用它来确保归零者头目的 _忠诚_ ，确保暴动按计划进行。考虑到他们提供的武器，这算是等价交换。

他们松开她的脑袋时，黑百合呻吟一声，金黄眼眸透过覆盖口鼻的面罩茫然注视着天花板。

她的恐惧正渐渐退去，取而代之的是一种隐约的麻木感从四肢传来。

_哔。_

这是种熟悉的感觉，恐惧和愤怒都莫明缺席。她没意识到自己本已开始摘下戴了九年的假面……而这一切都是因为……

_哔……哔……_

猎空。那双明亮的眼睛，细长的鼻梁上散布着淡淡的雀斑。那浓密的睫毛朝黑百合扇翕着，眼里明晃晃写着对靠近、对 _触碰_ 的渴求。

_哔。哔。哔。_

那双唇如此 _温暖_ 地抵着她的唇，如此渴望感受爱并回以同样的温情。她恳求黑百合 _回家_ ，说他们的医生或许能改善她的状况。

_哔。哔。哔。_

在那一瞬间，悔恨溢满了胸腔。黑百合在氧气面罩后张了张嘴，抬起下巴。金黄的眼眸里盈满泪水。

但科学家们仍在工作。她看到——只是为时已晚——他们已经伸手调高了她的药量。

_哔。哔……哔。_

温暖开始消散。悔恨也被无知无觉的空虚吞没。

_哔。_

*

九个月过去。

她已经被关在黑爪实验室很久，接受更多测试、更多药物，她被吊起来，被淹得半死，被注射药剂。但现在他们成功了，她的心率降回到近乎死寂的每分钟六下，皮肤也恢复了蓝色。

她上次被折磨成这样所用时间要短得多。她知道她早已证明了自己的价值，她值得他们如此大动干戈。但第一次只用了几周，而不是几个月。同她身体的初次战斗并没有这么……激烈。

这一次，科学家们试了各种药物。她已经产生抗药性，原本能完全控制她的剂量不再奏效。压制她身体的难度更大了。

但在九个月后的今天，她回归初始状态，重新成为一个没有感情的完美杀手。她通过了所有测试，不管是生理的，还是心理的。

于是他们又让她穿上了作战服。

*

她还记得她的第一次任务，对抗守望先锋的狙击手，协助抓捕一批科学家。她还记得那种纯粹的 _沉静感_ ，掌控感，以及朦胧的 _力量感_ 。她额上仍有一道伤痕，是当年安娜·艾玛莉的子弹击碎她头盔时留下的——要不是有护目镜挡了一下，她早就没命了。

那种沉静感似乎离她很遥远了。她还记得几次任务，冷静就位，一枪毙命，紧随而至的是一种近乎 _狂喜_ 的愉悦感。在那几个宝贵的瞬间，她心率上升，脑中内啡肽激增。

神经重构模糊了记忆。虽未 _抹去一切_ ……却压抑了情感。只有在下一个目标倒下的瞬间，她才能重温那种感觉。

她已经拿到下一次任务的指示：

一次暗杀。

_莉娜·奥克斯顿_ _。_ _代号猎空。_

黑百合隐约知道这是 _为什么_ 。一石二鸟——既测试她的 _忠诚_ ，也借机除掉那只话痨的小虫子。莫里森死后，那姑娘就成了守望先锋的招牌，甚至在守望先锋解散后依然如此。要是让她血溅当场……哦，守望先锋就再也别想 _重新振作_ 了。

这和她 _第一次_ 暗杀没什么不同。那时黑爪想要杰哈·拉克瓦。他从一开始就是他们的眼中钉，对他的每一次传统刺杀都以失败告终。但他从没想过要怀疑自己的妻子，从没想过要在床上警惕自己的爱人。

这简直是昨日重现，黑百合漠然想道。黑爪有她之前任务的情报。他们知道那个前飞行员对黑百合怀有情愫。信任几个月前就已建立，如今可能依然存在。

毕竟，她的武器被称为黑百合之吻是有原因的。

任何亲吻过她的人似乎都会死在她手里。

*

国王大道又是阴雨绵绵。雨一直下着，就像一年前的那个夜晚，她第一次发现莉娜·奥克斯顿只带着两把老式手枪躲在远离战场的角落里。空气感觉一样。 _闻着_ 也一样。

这一次，附近没有武装冲突。她只是来执行任务，再无其他。没人知道她在这里。

黑百合潜到狙击点位，从容收起抓钩。她压低瞄准镜，找到了目标。

那女孩正坐在酒吧里，温暖的灯光洒在她身上。她头发似乎一如既往地凌乱，也可能只是 _看起来_ 如此，几绺发丝垂落在她眼前。她把护目镜挂在脖颈间，没有戴上，以便跟她聊天的那群朋友能清楚看到她的眼睛。也方便了一个她不知道的观众——黑百合。

她手指缓缓贴上扳机，心中躁动不安。

射击视角清晰。很快就会结束了，甚至不会有 _痛苦_ 。

显然，她已经被人遗忘。九个月的时间很漫长……

黑百合呼出一口气，校准目标。

往常到这时候，她会觉得体内涌起一股 _暖流、_ 一种欲求。她将完成杀戮，重获新生。唯一需要做的就是稳定心神，扣下扳机。

但一切并未发生。鹰隼般的目光凝视着那双眼睛，看着其中的盈盈笑意，看着她因同伴说的话咯咯发笑。

黑百合压低瞄准镜，扫过外露的锁骨，继续向下。正对心脏。

事到如今，那种蓄势待发的沉静，那种杀戮前的期待和躁动本该占据上风。事情本该如此。奥克斯顿 _本该_ 像其他目标一样，化作狂喜的动力荡遍全身，让她想到自己掌控着他人的性命，就抑制不住那纯粹的愉悦感。

但恰恰相反……她的手指在颤抖。

黑百合一点点扣下扳机，直到听见刺耳的咔嗒声，感觉枪械巨大的后坐力撞在肩膀上。

但在最后关头，她把枪口往右一偏，接着就听子弹打碎了玻璃。

透过瞄准镜，她看到女孩 _骤然_ 收起放松的面容，猛地抬头瞥见那块破碎的窗玻璃，然后估算了一下弹道方向——

在那短短的一瞬间，那双眼睛隔着红外视野和黑百合四目相对。然后……蓝色的手指扯开护目镜扔在地上。黑百合直视着那双眼睛，那双温暖的琥珀色眼睛，感觉一股渴望从那占据她心灵的空虚无感中挣脱出来。

女孩脸上遭人背叛的表情意外刺痛了她的心，纠缠在她脑海中挥之不去。

黑百合突然崩溃，一阵剧痛贯穿了颅骨。她左耳后的胶囊裂开了。

她听见下方有人尖叫。还有猎空发动闪现的声音远远传来。

她呻吟着单膝跪倒在地，手指抠住屋顶的老旧石板。

突然，她意识到自己并非孤身一人，那双琥珀色眼睛正注视着她。

黑百合强忍剧痛，重新抬眼望向猎空，看到女孩在她身旁跪下。她用小臂撑起身体，呼吸变得急促而散乱。

她的视野旋转起来。她开始感觉异常 _寒冷_ 。

“为什么？”

猎空的嗓音绝望而 _尖锐_ ，正如孟达塔遇刺的那个夜晚。可黑百合的回应却大不相同。

“ _chérie…_ ”

她从即将失去知觉的双唇间吐出这声低语。这昵称原本始于一个恶劣的玩笑，那时候她把猎空狠狠摔在墙上，丢下女孩自生自灭。而如今……如今她在其中倾注了 _全部真心_ 。

她胳膊发软，无力地向后倒下。

这交换是值得的，黑百合心里想着，只觉身体开始变得 _麻木_ 。这是值得的。在黑爪对她做下那一切之后，她早就半只脚迈进地狱了……难道还要从世间抹去如此鲜活的色彩吗？

她知道猎空在说话，那双美丽的琥珀色眼睛睁得老大，丰满的唇开开合合，话语却一句都没落进黑百合耳朵里。

然而，她仍感觉到有只手在她脖子上探着脉搏，那股温暖 _清晰_ 得令人惊讶。她抬起冰冷的手指抓住那只手，感受那正迅速从她体内流失的纯净热量。

现在她彻底躺倒在地上，再也无力支撑身体。猎空俯在她上方，让人想起她被 _改造_ 后两人的初次相遇，那双迷人的、悲恸的眼睛里盈满泪水，质问她为什么要刺杀 _孟达塔_ 。

她听不到猎空在说什么，但她能感觉到女孩手指的温暖。她感觉到猎空的泪水打在她脸上，滑过冰凉的蓝色肌肤，落到身下的石板上。

其他感官似乎都在离她远去。但既然她能感觉到这几根手指，那么猎空或许还是会原谅她最后一次的放纵。

她手指僵硬地拽过女孩的领口，紫色嘴唇分开时带着一丝痛楚。

第五次吻发生在一声模糊唏嘘和痛苦呜咽之间，随后被湿透衣衫的的沙沙雨声淹没。第五次几乎算不上一个吻，两人的唇刚刚相触，黑百合就一头栽倒在屋顶上，再无生气。


	6. 回家

听到玻璃破碎的声音，原本轻松的琥珀色眼睛犀利起来，多年战斗经验使猎空近乎本能地作出反应，一下从桌旁跳开，高喊着提醒平民退后躲好。

她抬眼望向窗口，视线逆着弹道方向投向屋顶，然后——

猎空心跳一滞。

_黑百合_ _。_

九个月来，这女人 _音讯全无_ 。九个月来，她怀着梦想、回忆与 _渴望_ ，只想再见这女人一面，感受那双唇与她相依。

如今黑百合终于出现，猎空脑海里却闪过一个念头，深深刺进 _心底_ 。

_这是_ _……冲我来的？_

所有守望先锋特工都是黑爪的目标。哪怕如今大部分冲突逐渐平息，暗杀威胁依然存在。而现在……

这 _就是_ 冲她来的，不是吗？只有 _她_ 坐在窗边毫无遮挡。然后黑百合……

但情况不太对劲——窗外，黑百合缓缓放下枪，伸手扯掉了护目镜。

那对金黄眼眸注视着她，眼里有种 _支离破碎_ 的神情，深色眉毛紧蹙起来。她放弃了开枪？甚至不惜违抗指令——

现出身形的狙击手突然大叫一声倒了下去，猎空只觉浑身血液冰凉。她以最快速度向那女人飞奔，但她在垂直方向上并无优势，上到屋顶还是太慢。

下方传来尖叫，她双手紧攥着通往屋顶的逃生梯，雨水打湿了梯子，也打湿她的紧身衣渗了进来……

她屈膝跪下，手指用力抠进屋面的石板。被遗弃的护目镜旁，往日里身姿挺拔的女人在地上打着滚，喉咙里发出疼痛的呻吟。

当那女人抬头与她四目相对时，看到那双失去焦距、空洞茫然的眼睛，猎空僵住了。

要不是曾无数次目睹同样情形出现在黑爪智械身上，猎空一定会迷惑不解。

而此刻，震惊令她两膝发软。

“为什么？”

为什么黑爪派她来做这件事？为什么她拒绝执行？为什么是 _现在_ ，在猎空为她到底出了什么事牵肠挂肚九个月之后……？

往日里柔滑如丝的嗓音从她唇间吐出，却嘶哑得像是沙砾。

“ _chérie…_ ”

那具身体倒在地上，猎空发疯似的向她爬去。她似乎正渐渐衰竭，她的脉搏在猎空指尖下跳得忽快忽慢。

“坚持住，蜘蛛！”女孩哭喊着，眼看那双眼睛开始翻白。事情不该是这样，几个月来她小心翼翼地建立起信任，想着只要再有一次互动，她就可以说服黑百合 _回家_ ，让齐格勒博士帮她检查……多少能为她做点什么。

事情不该走到这步，她竟只能眼看黑百合仰面倒在雨中。

一只手颤抖着缓缓抬起，握住她按在黑百合脖颈间的手，用早已冰冷的手指摩挲着猎空柔软的手腕。

猎空感觉那手顺着她胳膊缓缓上移，攥住了她的领口。感觉到那只手向下拉拽的意图时，泪水从她两颊滑落，混着雨水打在那张缺乏血色的脸上。

事情发生得如此迅速——那毫无生气的冰冷嘴唇在她唇上轻轻一点，接着杀手就一头栽倒，手也松开了猎空的衣领。

“不……”

悲恸汹涌而来，如同决堤的洪水——也确实决堤而出。

“不！你不能——”

一切都发生得太快，她的希望、她的 _梦想_ 随残破的护目镜和被遗忘的狙击枪一起在地上摔得粉碎。她曾为艾米丽哀悼了多少个日夜……又将为黑百合哀悼多少个日夜？

她一阵阵地啜泣着，时而哭叫。她依偎在那人脖颈间，双手环抱住那毫无生气的胸膛。她在这样的冰冷里多久了？多少个月来，她在黑爪的禁锢中独自煎熬，没有一个人能给她拥抱？

守望先锋找到猎空时，她仍紧紧搂着黑百合，呜咽着不肯放手。

*

她受了严重创伤。

起初他们试图将她和杀手分开时，她那样激动而 _暴怒_ ，近乎歇斯底里。她知道接下来会发生什么——黑百合身负着重要的敌方情报，关于她生理改造的任何信息都值得好好利用。他们会带她回实验室进行研究。研究一具 _尸体_ 。

这念头让猎空近乎疯狂地抗拒着任何试图介入她和黑百合之间的人。他们已经辜负过她一次，现在又要以科学之名对她做出如此 _可怕_ 的事情吗？

她被强行拽开时又踢又叫，拼尽全力反抗，直到他们给她注射了镇静剂。

*

安吉拉·齐格勒不想这么做。

她认识艾米丽。她曾认识那位美丽的舞者，并与之建立了温暖牢固的友谊。她也曾作为营救小队的一员，发现她的朋友冰冷消瘦、满身伤痕地在黑爪牢房里瑟瑟发抖。每次得知黑百合在附近出现，她总感到一种 _孤独_ 的冷意，她看到艾米丽的面容，但……见不到艾米丽。永不再见。

他们已经把那人安置在下面太平间里，保持供氧以便进一步研究。

她不想这么做。

她从没见过猎空如此焦躁，但在心底的某个角落……她又能理解。在猎空还是最 _青涩_ 的年纪时，艾米丽就在那女孩身边了。她知道她们曾经的对话，莉娜总能让艾米丽平静下来，这一点甚至她丈夫都未必能做到。反之亦然，当这位最年轻的飞行员需要找人倾诉飞行前的紧张情绪时，艾米丽总能做最善解人意的倾听者，安抚她紧绷的神经，帮女孩重拾信心。

安吉拉扯下尸体上的被单。

她看上去……很平静，躺在台面上，闭着眼就像睡着了一样。

安吉拉·齐格勒不想这么做。

*

尽管莉娜的作为 _很容易_ 被认定是违抗命令，但没人愿意对她提出指控。没人忍心这么做。

她在守望先锋的医务室里待了好几天才获准出院。

她被命令放松心情，在家静养。

莉娜躺在床上，眉头紧锁，默默注视着天花板。

_艾米丽·拉克瓦。_

她不该落得如此下场……遭受 _这一切_ ……

死的本该是 _她_ 。黑百合本该朝她开枪。那样他们或许会俘虏她，也就能抢先一步救下她。猎空知道风险，他们全都知道。如果朝她开枪能换艾米丽回家，那就是值得的。

她隐约明白，黑百合最终作出了 _选择_ 。

*

虽然她 _知道_ 自己会被坚决 _拒绝_ ，也知道经过他们在黑百合身旁找到她时的那场爆发，自己的状态仍不稳定，但她还是鼓起勇气走进天使的办公室，用痛苦却 _坚定_ 眼睛直视着同伴，大声说出自己的要求。

“我想办一场体面的葬礼。”

她要不是被自身的失落和悲恸烧得头脑发热，或许就会看出医生苍白面容下藏不住的疲惫，那双眼睛缓缓眨着，像在努力 _理解_ 莉娜的要求。

“莉娜——”

“求你了……她是我们的一员。她是被强行虏走的，难道我们就不能……难道我们就不能为她做点什么吗？”

想到 _艾米丽_ 被放弃了那么多年，琥珀色的眼睛里盈满泪水。他们 _至少_ 可以给她一场有尊严的葬礼，将守望先锋的旗帜盖在棺木上。毕竟，她也是阵亡人员，理应得到和她丈夫一样体面的安葬。

“莉娜——”

泪水顺着她脸颊滚落，她哽咽得几乎说不出话来，但还是开口道：

“她没做坏事！她作了选择……她、她宁可选择 _死亡_ 也不愿杀我。难道我们就不能——”

“ _莉娜_ _。_ ”

她终于停下，让步于那命令的口吻。医生调整一下站姿，像是在斟酌字句。泪水仍在她脸上流淌，轻轻的抽泣声不时打破办公室内的寂静。

“我还没写正式报告，”医生柔声道，“但是……”

安吉拉转身时，莉娜迟疑着，见医生招手，才咬着嘴唇 _跟了上去_ 。

但她看到的不是一具放在冰冷台面上的尸体，而是一个半躺在医院病床上的女人，双眼紧闭，但仍有 _呼吸_ ，深蓝长发披散在单薄的肩头……

莉娜的呼吸梗在了嗓子里。在多少个泪湿枕巾的夜晚后，她已经 _不敢_ 抱有希望……

“我、我不明白……”

“我也不知道该怎么解释。黑爪通过植入剧毒胶囊预防特工公然背叛，虽然她没注射全部剂量……但足以 _致死_ 。”

医生停顿片刻，让她慢慢消化这句话。

“然后，也许是因为她的……神经重构……我也说不准。现在她能自主呼吸了，心脏也恢复跳动。我正在测试大脑活跃度，虽然我不能保证她会苏醒。”

莉娜泪流满面，走上前去，只见那张脸看上去那么 _平静_ ，深蓝长发散落在肩头……

她伸出手，小心翼翼用指背抚过那蓝色的肌肤……

莉娜唇间漏出一声呜咽，低头把脸埋进那头长发里，轻轻亲吻她的头顶。

一个吻不够。莉娜在她发间落下一个一个 _又一个_ 吻，同时用力抱紧她。

“现在没事了，”女孩哽咽着低语，“我、我不会再离开你了。”

*

深夜的某个时刻，意识渐渐回归，随之而来的还有疼痛。她不太确定自己身在 _何处_ ——起初，她担心自己又回到了黑爪，被绑在手术台上。但是正相反，紧贴她肌肤的消毒床单粗糙扎人，上面印着守望先锋的标记，她已经 _好多年_ 没见过了。

屋里光线昏暗，但至少很温暖。疼痛加上 _昏迷卧床_ 让她感觉身体沉重，稍稍扭动都很困难。医用胶布和插管让脸上感觉粘乎乎的，喉咙里倒还清爽。

接着她意识到自己并非孤身一人。

那呼吸很轻柔，她能看见有个身影从一张极不舒服的椅子上滑下来倚在床边，就挨着她的腿。那头刺猬似的棕色短发只可能属于一个人。

_莉娜……_

这名字比代号早一步浮现在脑海中，她意识到自己的手指被人攥着——莉娜·奥克斯顿握着她的手睡着了。

她嗓子疼得说不出话，唯一能做的就是努力保持清醒。

她想起屋顶上的事。当她在莉娜虚握的手掌下活动自己的手指时，记忆突然大段涌现。她想起她隔着酒馆的窗玻璃看到那女孩，如黄金般光彩夺目。想起那双眼睛里闪耀的光芒。想起她如何下定决心，哪怕要牺牲自己，也不愿扣下扳机杀死莉娜·奥克斯顿。

可那本该意味着 _死亡_ 。那时她甚至感觉到死亡降临，全身冷得如坠冰窖……

她左手没插点滴管，于是她尽力伸手过去，从那紧闭的双眼前拨开几绺碎发，欣赏着女孩的睫毛弯成两弧月牙嵌在洒满雀斑的纯真脸蛋上。

这就是她嫉妒猎空的地方，她边用拇指轻轻摩挲那些雀斑边想道，这矮个姑娘对自己的感情格外坦诚。她还记得那具温暖的躯体把她压在身下，没有 _强行制服_ 的意思，只是想……让她停留片刻。只是想问 _为什么_ 。

而她的回答却令人 _痛苦_ 。

*

阳光照在眼皮上时，她再次醒来，听见两人交谈——

“我……我不能离开。”

“莉娜……”

“我、我知道。我下次尽量过去。我真的不饿，博士。”

一阵响动——门关上了。椅子拖过地面的摩擦声后，有人坐下。

那人拉住她的手，于是她睁开眼睛。

那双浅褐色眼眸惊得呆住，凝视着她的眼睛，眨巴了一下，接着泪水就涌了上来，那表情令人心碎，却 _满怀狂喜_ 。

她暂时还没法说话——但放在她掌心里的那只手是个邀请，她握紧了它，垂下眼睛看着女孩的手指，用拇指轻蹭对方的指节。

突然之间，她被人搂在了怀里——莉娜俯下身来，张开双臂拥抱了她，跟她脸贴着脸。很疼，但她不在乎——让那些伤见鬼去吧，至少她还在这里，至少她睁眼看到的第一张脸是 _她_ 。

她动作比莉娜迟缓得多，但她终于双手圈住女孩的后背，揪着衬衫把她抱得 _更紧_ 。

*

“……我想到花园里走走。”她要求道。她们之前并非没有四处走动，但只是在医务室里兜圈子，现在这四面墙开始让人感觉压抑，而且艾米丽想下床了。特别想。

她仍很虚弱，尤其是在这屋里闷了五天之后。或者至少是 _清醒_ 五天之后……

但今天天气不错，起码从她窗口往外看是这样。难得有一天不是倾盆大雨……

“好啊，”莉娜柔声应和，回头望着那双金色眼睛，“想现在就去吗？”

“ _Oui._ ”

随着疼痛减轻，她已经不太需要点滴，这就意味着，唯一阻碍艾米丽离开病床的是她的体力——或者说体力不支。

但莉娜就在旁边，快步上前搀扶她站起身。

她们手挽着手走出病房。这当然有 _实际考量_ ，虽说就算是为了帮她站稳，也没必要十指交缠着紧握在一起……

庭院空间不大，但很安静。中间有个小喷泉，还有一圈环形步道和两三张长椅。

她们开门走到室外，扑面而来的是阵阵花香。她知道现在是春天，但真正嗅到它的 _气息_ ……

“我还以为春天永远不会来了。”莉娜轻声说道，门在她们身后关上，“今年……就是有种不可能的感觉。比往年都要冷……”

那比她小一号的手攥了她一下。

“要在长椅上坐一会儿吗，亲爱的？”

莉娜指向右手边一张长椅，近旁的玫瑰花丛正在盛开。艾米丽小心坐下，目光转向花丛，但手指仍与莉娜轻柔交缠。这是种美妙的体验，让她感觉与人 _紧密相连_ ，正是她孤单多年后所需要的。

“你感觉怎么样，艾米？”

_艾米。_

这是个温情脉脉的昵称，她已经 _多年_ 不曾听过。但自从在医务室醒来后，她就决定不再使用任何与她代号相近的称呼。叫艾米丽就好。她有些想念这个名字。

不过，这个昵称还是给了她很大 _冲击_ ——当年莉娜就是这么叫她的，脸上挂着飞行墨镜和抑制不住的 _笑容_ 。

但此刻女孩叫得那样 _温柔_ 。褐色眼眸注视着她，在她脸上寻找疼痛的迹象。她感觉心像被揪住一样，胸口涌起一股热流。

她小心翼翼地伸手勾住女孩的脖子，手指轻轻滑过颈项，拇指撩动着散落在耳旁的短发。

艾米丽半眯着眼，视线离开莉娜的眼睛，落在女孩唇上。

“很温暖。”她低声絮语，莉娜倾身倚靠过来，她感觉莉娜的呼吸拂过她的嘴唇。

未来艾米丽还将无数次亲吻莉娜，而这，仅仅是 _第一次_ 而已。


End file.
